


Samflower

by Silvaxus



Series: Crow's Saturday Facebook Prompts [28]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Butterflies, Gabriel Being Gabriel (Supernatural), Lawyer Sam Winchester, M/M, Photographer Gabriel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 05:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16361789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: Sam wanted to be away from people in general and hoped to find some solitude in the local botanical garden only to find it growded with people. Good thing he still decided to stay.





	Samflower

**Author's Note:**

> Something fluffy for the Monday:
> 
> Credits for the edits for my beloved Beta [CrowNoYami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/CrowNoYami)

  
  


It happened to be Sam’s first day of his two weeks’ off that he decided to visit the local botanical garden. The weather was nice, and he spent far too much time in his office and now that he had some time off he wanted to be outside as much as possible. Sam loved being a lawyer but being outside in the sun and under the open sky always made him feel better.  
  
When he arrived at the botanical garden, Sam was confused by the number of people walking around in the area. It was in the middle of the week and the garden was full of people.  
  
Sam was already leaving because he wanted to have some time without so many people around when he spotted the reason for the crowd. In one of the hothouses was a butterfly exposition. They had closed off the hothouse so the butterflies could fly around freely and the visitors could walk among them. Well, for something like that Sam could deal with people for a while.  
  
Curious since was he never to something like a butterfly exposition with living and free-flying butterflies, Sam had walked into the hothouse… and turned into every butterflies’ darling within a few minutes.  
  
Apparently, butterflies couldn’t tell if something yellow was a flower or a t-shirt as dozens of butterflies in any size and colour came to him. Smiling and happy, Sam stood in the middle of the hothouse while butterflies surrounded him like bees to honey. Sam recognized some of the species. A Pipevine Swallowtail landed on his shoulder its dark black and blue wings with their white dots clashed against the yellow of Sam’s shirt. The famous Monarch flew around Sam in a small swam and he spotted a rare white one among the sea of orange framed in black. There were many butterflies Sam had never seen before too.  
  
Some of them were as big as his hand and what they lacked in colour they made up for with the beautiful and complex musters on their wings, while others were small and wore vibrant colours of yellow, red, green and he even spotted one whose wings were transparent exempt for a black frame around the edge.  
  
People asked Sam if they could take pictures of him and his swarm of different butterflies. Laughing, he had no problem with people taking pictures though thankful most asked him if he was okay with it beforehand. Most of them even showed him the pictures so he could see all the little creatures sitting on his back.  
  
Sam was looking at a small butterfly on the back of his right hand when someone started to talk to him. “I didn’t know that they had tree-sized sunflowers for the event too. Had I known that I would have bought my ladder with me.” Looking up from the small butterfly with wings of red-browns with markings on the wingtips that looked like eyes, Sam found himself the focus of eyes in the colour of whiskey gold and a smirk was aimed at him. “Mind if a take a few pictures of you? I work for the local newspaper and my boss wants a few nice photos of the butterflies. I wasn’t expecting to find something so… pretty here.” Whiskey eyes wandered over Sam’s long body covered in butterflies.  
  
Flushing, Sam needed a moment before he could answer. “Sure, go ahead. Most people took pictures of me today. I didn’t know of this event or I would have worn something different.” Whiskey eyes chuckled and it was an amused and deep sound. “Don’t worry. You are properly dressed for guys like me with a camera. I’m Gabriel by the way.”  
  
Gabriel extended his hand and Sam was about to shake it but the butterfly on his hand had multiplied as now he had four of the small red-brown ones on his hand and so Sam offered Gabriel two of his fingers instead of his whole hand. “I’m Sam, nice to meet you. Sorry, I’m a bit… occupied here.”  
  
Grinning, Gabriel held onto Sam’s pinky with his own. “Not a sunflower but a Samflower then. Looks like the Europeans like you. This one is called a peacock butterfly, because of the eyes on his wings. Care to have a coffee with after you manage to pry yourself away from your new admirers?” Gabriel grinned, and Sam felt a bit flustered but the shorter man was still holding onto his fingers. “I don’t know. I only planned to spend the day in the garden.” Gabriel’s face turned into one of a kicked puppy.

“Please? There is a small coffee shop close to the garden. We can come back afterward if you want. I’ve got your pinky. It’s a promise and you have to stick to it!”  
  
Sighing, Sam agreed because… how could someone not agree to a pinky promise?

**Author's Note:**

> For more of my insanity, find me on tumblr: [Silvaxus](https://silvaxus.tumblr.com/)


End file.
